Everlasting Love
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to "Eternal Love". After 1000 years, God has given them one more chance to get it right.


Sasuke woke up to the sound of his alarm. He threw the blasted thing against the wall. It broke on impact. His family had gotten used to Sasuke's morning ritual. After he destroyed his alarm clock, good thing they're rich, he'd go back to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, soft footsteps entered his room. Small hands shook his body, probing him to wake.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke opened his eyes to the whining voice. The first thing he noticed was bright emerald eyes and head of pink hair.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's hand snaked out from the sheets. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his bed. Sakura gave a small yelp. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. He flipped on top of her. He eyed her uniform with disgust. Sasuke began to undo her ribbon and buttons.

"You can always join me, you know?"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt a hard and swift blow to the back of his head. He heard a sigh of relief come from beneath him. Sasuke turned to focus his irritation on the intruder. Itachi readjusted his glasses before whacking Sasuke again with his roster. Itachi swiftly grabbed Sakura and placed her beside him. Sakura readjusted her uniform.

"Don't get too close to him Sakura. He's a pervert, ne?"

"Ne!"

"Damn it! Why are you two working against me?"

Finally, Sasuke rolled out of bed and into the bathroom. He needed to mentally prepare himself for the day. When he came out, he saw Sakura waiting for him. Smirking, he left the room with Sakura to eat breakfast. As they entered the dining room, his jaw dropped at the clock. Sakura went over to greet Mikoto and Fugaku.

"Sakura, why did you wake me up an hour early?"

"Isn't it obvious? You usually take so long to get ready."

Sasuke glared at the girl, who currently sat across from him buttering a piece of bread. He angrily tore at his own piece grumbling.

"We also have a council meeting this morning as well."

Remembering had Sasuke grumbling even more. Sakura and himself were chosen to be the student body president and vice-president. Actually, he was elected and given the privilege of choosing his own council. Thus, Sasuke chose Sakura. The seat had always remained empty until Sasuke had bumped into her that day a month ago. For some strange reason, he couldn't let her leave his side. They both couldn't explain a lot of the emotions they shared. It was almost like they shared another life's worth of emotions.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Jolting aware, for a split second Sasuke thought he saw a shorter haired Sakura, wearing some strange clothes. Rubbing his eyes, Sasuke took another glance to see Sakura normal and giving him a weird look.

"I'm too tired for this crap."

Sakura's eyebrow began to twitch.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The said boy instantly broke out into a sweat hearing the sing-song voice. Cautiously eyeing his friend, he could see that smile that spelled danger. Gulping nervously, Sasuke knew he was in for it.

-.-

Sakura was walking angrily in front of a slow-moving Sasuke. He was currently rubbing the red whelp on his left cheek. You think by now he would learn not to speak carelessly in front of her. Sasuke knew that Sakura never let him get away with things that the others did. She did not fear his family or its name. It made him admire her all the more. Also, his family absolutely adored Sakura to death. They would kill him if he ever did anything to her.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

Sakura turned around completely and kept walking backwards. Sasuke cautiously eyed her. She was paler than the day before. Then again, it could have been caused by the fact that they both had been locked up in the council room for the last week with paperwork. He too, was paler than usual.

"Sakura!"

Startled by his shouting, Sakura immediately stopped walking as Sasuke's arms wrapped around her. She felt herself being pulled against his toned body and blushing under the contact.

"You almost ran right into that light pole."

Sasuke sighed.

"Please watch where you're walking."

Sakura giggled. Taking his hand, causing him to slightly blush, they walked hand in hand to school.

-.-

"So... how far have you gotten?"

Sasuke hit his best friend, Naruto, over the head.

"Shut up Dobe."

"Don't tell me that you two still aren't dating?"

By the volume of his mouth, several heads turned their way, including the one he didn't want. Sakura stared at his group concerned. Sasuke and the rest of the guys ended up hitting Naruto to shut him up.

"Honestly Naruto, if we wanted Sakura to find out Uchiha's feelings this way, we would have done it already."

"You're not about to give me a destiny speech, are you ?"

Neji and Naruto ended up fighting. Itachi, their teacher, walked over, and blew his whistle breaking them up. Eyeing Shikamaru, who in turn pointed to Sasuke, Itachi broke out into a suspicious smirk. He knew what started it all. Sasuke looked away harshly, with a faint bit of pink splashing his cheeks. His focus was once again on Sakura. She was currently talking to Hinata, Naruto's girlfriend, and Temari, Shikamaru's girlfriend. Both of them turned around. When one side of scored a point in volleyball. Rolling his eyes at their over-cheering, Sasuke remembered partly why he hated P.E.

"Hey Teme! If you keep staring at Sakura-chan, she's going to think you're a stalker."

Sasuke instantly rushed forward seeing Sakura begin to sway. Before she hit the ground, Sasuke caught her. He sighed in relief. Sakura wore a shocked expression. Realizing that she was still in Sasuke's arms, she smiled broadly up at him, trying to hide her embarrassment. He gave her his traditional smirk. Helping her up, Itachi ordered Sasuke to take her to the infirmary. Scowling, Sasuke held his tongue. It wasn't like he needed to tell him that. Picking her up bridal style, Sasuke carried her away.

-.-

Inside the infirmary, Sasuke sat on a stool, beside Sakura's bed. She was using the blanket trying to hide her blush. Sakura looked so tired, Sasuke didn't have the heart to tease her. Knocking her forehead lightly, Sasuke frowned down at her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well?"

"Sasuke-kun has been as busy and tired as I am. I figured that if Sasuke-kun could take it, then so can I!"

"Idiot, you're a girl. It's only natural that my body could take more than yours."

"That's not true."

"It is."

"Is not!"

"Sports."

"Child birth."

Sasuke instantly went pale as Sakura wore a triumphant smile.

"Just be quiet and rest!"

"Yes sir!"

Sakura giggle as Sasuke continued to stare at her. She soon began to stare at him too.

"Is it that you still don't trust me?"

Sasuke's comment shook Sakura to her very core. It sent her flying up in a hurry and shaking her head vigorously.

"That's not true Sasuke-kun! I trust you with my life."

Sasuke smirked. A sense of pride welled up inside of him.

"Okay, I understand. Now lay back down and rest."

Sakura began to do as she was told.

"Are you going to stay with me?"

Sasuke laid down on his arm."

"Yeah."

"Good."

-.-

Sasuke and Sakura were just now leaving the school. Once again, they had stayed after late for paperwork. Cursing inwardly, Sasuke should have brought his car. He could have called for a driver, but his teenage hormones said no. No matter how tired he was, he just wanted these moments with Sakura. It was almost like there was just him and her.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever have bad dreams?"

"Nightmares? Sure, but not since I was a child."

Sakura's hand squeezed Sasuke's harder.

"No, not nightmares. They're not really nightmares, more like, memories."

"What makes them bad?"

Sakura moved closer and clutched his arm tighter. Sasuke would have blushed if he didn't feel her shaking so badly. Stopping in his tracks, Sasuke enveloped her in his arms. Resting on her head, Sasuke pulled her tightly into him.

"They were so sad Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke could hear her voice breaking and tears beginning to soak his shirt.

"Sakura..."

What could it have been? Sasuke wanted to know what could have caused this heartbreak.

-.-

"So are you sure you don't want to come over? You know my parents adore you."

Sakura giggled.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry. Maybe some other time, okay? My step-mother is out of town on business so it's just my father and I."

Sasuke didn't put up a fight seeing how truly sorry she was in her eyes. Her hand slipped out of his as she walked passed the gate to of his eye, he saw movement in the upstairs window. He had met Sakura's father only once, but it only took that one meeting to make Sasuke dislike him. That man's eyes were ruthless. They showed that there was no limit to what he could do, which is why Sasuke worried so much.

"Go after her!"

Sasuke quickly turned around. He didn't see anyone, but it almost sounded like himself. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Sasuke just pushed it off as tiredness. However, as he turned back to Sakura's house, he had a gut feeling to go get her. Shaking his head, Sasuke walked away.

-.-

It was like he was in a fast paced dream, but on the other hand, they felt like memories. They felt like they were his. Both Sakura and Naruto seemed to take president, but mainly Sakura. The first memory was Sakura hitting both him and Naruto extremely hard, almost inhuman. Then pulling them into a hug and welcoming them "home". After that, they fell in a fast order. He saw himself being rude, but trying to be kind to Sakura. Some things would hit her the wrong way, but most of the memories weren't half bad. Until a certain time, Sasuke was content. However, then it all went downhill. Certain things that Sakura said to him didn't add up. Also, there were things that he saw and heard that didn't add up. A horrible screaming sensation overtook him. Far-off, he heard a voice screaming at him to go after her, to take away her pain. Sasuke didn't understand until his last memories came to him in quick snaps. One with her bloody, broken, and dying. Second, her smiling softly, then closing her eyes as she stopped breathing. That far-off voice became louder as did his horror. Her image of being covered in blood with such a lifeless face sent shivers down his spine.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke woke up in his bed, realizing that he was screaming. His mother sat beside him, while his father and brother were on his other side. They all wore extremely distressed faces.

"We kept calling you and shaking you, but you refused to wake. You sounded like you were dying."

Sasuke sighed.

"I wasn't the one dying."

"What do you mean dear?"

Sasuke made no move to answer his mother. Seeing him unsure how to answer, Itachi ushered them out of Sasuke's room with the reassurance that they needed time for a brotherly talk. Once the door closed, Itachi turned to Sasuke.

"I really don't know where to begin."

"Start at the beginning."

Sasuke gave another sigh.

"Well, okay. It started about a week ago, when I heard this voice that sounded like me..."

-.-

Sakura raced up the stairs and burst into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke walked out of his bathroom straightening his tie. Quickly, she wrapped him in her arms. Instantly, he blushed with being that intimate with her. An escaped snicker caught his attention. Itachi quickly snapped a picture with his cellphone. Going pale, Sasuke knew where that picture was going. If he wasn't being trapped, Sasuke could have pummeled his brother.

"Sakura, let go!"

She just shook her head against his chest. Sasuke sighed.

"Do you want to at least tell me why?"

After a few seconds of no response, Sasuke tried to free himself. However, he just found Sakura's grip to be unbreakable. Then his mother walked by chuckling. The pieces then fell into place.

"Sakura, did you actually listen to my mother?"

Sasuke feared the answer. Sakura nodded her head. Rubbing the top of her head, Sasuke sighed.

"You know better than to listen to her."

"But Sasuke, I don't want anything to happen to you."

Seeing the tears brimming her eyes, Sasuke couldn't help but feel somewhat proud. Being in this moment, Sasuke knew that she loved him. Wrapping his own arms around her as he chuckled, Sasuke engulfed her.

"I love you t too."

He was answered with a slow-turning red Sakura.

-.-

"I never said I love you."

Sasuke turned to the finally snapped-out-of-it Sakura.

"Welcome back."

Sakura smiled before getting angry.

"Don't get cheeky, Sasuke-kun!"

He just gave her hand a squeeze as they continued walking to school.

"So you want to tell me what "she" said to you?"

"Don't be disrespectful to your mother, Sasuke-kun."

"This is exactly why they love you so much."

He was just met with a big smile. Smirking, Sasuke pulled on her cheeks.

"Now who's being cheeky?"

Sakura pushed him off.

"Evil! That hurts!"

Sasuke laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

"It can't be helped. You're just too cute sometimes."

Sakura blushed again and ended up leaving earth once again. Seeing her dilemma, Sasuke retook her hand and dragged Sakura to school.

-.-

Dinner at the Uchiha mansion was quiet. The elderly Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha had stopped by for their weekly dinner date. In the beginning, the adults talked business and retirement, while Itachi and Sasuke ate quietly, respectfully. Near the end, the conversation had died down. Itachi found this opportunity to say what had been on his mind since that afternoon.

"I think Sakura-chan is being abused."

All the forks fell with a clatter. Even the elderly couple adored Sakura.

"Itachi-kun, you know that if it's just suspicion, accusations can be hurtful."

Itachi held his hand up in defense.

"I know, but this afternoon Sakura tripped and I guess it jolted something because her jacket started to darken and blood ran down her hand."

Sasuke remembered that afternoon. Sakura had went to the reference room for him. When she returned to the council room, Itachi had accompanied her. He helped carry the stack of reference books. However, it had puzzled Sasuke why his brother had such a dark look while Sakura had her usual smile. A flash of a past her ran through is mind. Comparing her present smile with that past one, he knew they were fake. Banging on the table, Sasuke stood in anger.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Sasuke, calm down."

"No! This is important."

"Sasuke, it's just like Okaa-san said. I can't make quick, baseless accusations."

"They're not baseless."

Horror and surprise filled their faces.

"What do you mean dear?"

"It's hard to explain. I don't think you would believe me."

"Try us, son."

"Okay, but I hardly believe it myself."

Sasuke took the next hour explaining and describing everything he had been experiencing. He even explained to them the significance of their shared rings. Ever since his past life's memories returned and took a hold, Sasuke had worn his ring on his respective finger. Once he finished his story, they sat in silence for a bit.

"This actually explains quite a bit."

"What do you mean Otou-san?"

Fugaku looked at his eldest son.

"When we told you that your Okaa-san was pregnant, you kept telling her it was a boy."

"That didn't stop her from dressing me up."

Everyone snickered remembering that. Mikoto had been so adamant on having a girl, she only bought girl baby clothes. So after Sasuke was born, all he had to wear was pink and frilly clothes. This continued until he was about five, after a young Naruto had confessed to the cross-dressing Sasuke. He had clocked Naruto. Itachi opened his wallet to his favorite photo. Fugaku leaned over and looked, sending him into laugher. All cute and pretty, the long-haired Sasuke, dressed in a white frilly dress, hugged Itachi, who clearly had been enjoying the moment.

"Would you burn that thing already!"

Itachi snickered. He would die before he told Sasuke that he had given Sakura a copy.

"Back to my point though, you also somehow knew that we were going to name him Sasuke."

"How did you come up with our names anyway?"

The parents shared a knowing look.

"Well you see Itachi named Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over, annoyed at his brother. Itachi was grinning goofy.

"Sometimes you're weirdly over doting."

"Not at all Sasuke. I just love my little brother."

Sasuke gulped and began to sweat. Itachi held up his cellphone for Sasuke to see. A different picture of Sasuke in a frilly dress with pigtails played with bunny rabbit, his mother forced on him.

"How many of those do you have?"  
"Altogether?"

"Yes!"

Itachi snickered as he pressed send. Sasuke grabbed the phone away and looked to see who it was sent to. The picture had been successfully sent to all his and Itachi's friends. The blood drained from his face as he read Sakura's name. He grabbed his brother by the collar and violently shook him.

"Stop sending her things!"  
"Her, Sasuke?"

Gasping at his mistake, Sasuke released him and sat with his arms crossed. He took it back. It wasn't that Itachi was over doting, he was just evil.

"Well as for Itachi's name, Fugaku and I both heard his name in the same dream, the same night. The next day, I found out I was pregnant."

Itachi snickered.

"Maybe I was trying to tell you something."

Fugaku laughed.

"I thought that too."

Just then they heard ear-piercing screams and men shouting. The family was at the front door in a second, where the source of it was. Sasuke quickly rushed forward, seeing a bloody Sakura. Blood rushed down her right arm, left leg, on the side of her head, over her eyes, and blood stained the side of her white blouse. Her arm was at a horrible angle and was obviously broken, also looked as if she was dragging her left leg. Mikoto moved forward and Sakura collapsed into her waiting arms. Fugaku's father used to be a surgeon and knew the signs of severe trauma. His wife had been an ER nurse just as long. They knew Sakura looked like one of the worst they ever had to deal with, and those usually didn't survive. Seeing his grandfather and grandmother go rigid when they lifted Sakura's blouse to reveal a deep gash. Sasuke became worried.

"What is it?"

"It's a knife wound."

-.-

Sakura woke hearing the sounds of machines. Looking around, she realized she was indeed in a hospital. Her eyes stopped roaming and remained on a sleeping Sasuke. He laid beside her on the bed, with a possessive arm under her chest. She could already see bags appearing, and she knew she had worried him. There was an undone blanket and pillow on the chair beside the bed. Flowers filled the room, and she wondered how long she had been out of it.

Sasuke woke feeling her movement. He opened his eyes to her softly fingering a small pocket-sized, pink rabbit. The toy sat beside a vase of deep red roses, courtesy of himself. A smirk formed because Sakura was more interested in the rabbit than any of the flowers that all their friends had brought.

"Do you like it?"

Sakura nodded her head. She slowly wrapped her good hand around it and brought it to her face.

"You must have been embarrassed when you bought it."

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Thank you."

Sasuke propped his head on his hand.

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence. Sasuke didn't know where to start and Sakura didn't want to answer.

"You've been sleeping all week."

"A whole week?"

"Yes. You've been in and out of surgery quite a few times. Also, you've been in a temporary coma."

"Oh..."

"Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at Sasuke. He had laid back down. He moved so his forehead touched hers. His breath mingled with her own.

"There won't be a next time."

Sakura eyes widened, and her heart beat rapidly against her ribcage. She began to panic, and quickly grabbed a hold onto Sasuke.

"You can't leave me!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, then softened into a smile.

"That's not what I meant. I love you."

Sakura felt shocked as she let the words sink in. Blushing, she gave her own smile.

"I love you."

"I know."

She pouted at his cocky smirk.

"Are you teasing me?"

"Not at all."

Okay, so maybe he was just a little. Taking gently her left hand, Sasuke kissed the top. Her thumb, index, and middle fingers had been broken. On her ring finger sat her ring, which Sasuke twirled a little.

"I can't loose you a second time."

Realizing he knew, Sakura felt shock again.

"When did you remember?"  
"A little while ago, but I really didn't put it all together until right before this."

Sakura smiled happily.

"I now know why you always felt so familiar."

"Yeah... I was a jerk."

Sakura let out a laugh that warmed Sasuke to his core.

"Yes, but still my jerk. It got better."

Sasuke smiled.

"It did, but you know what?"

Sakura gave a confused look.

"What?"

"The best is still yet to come, so there won't be a second time."

"I don't understand."

"You're not going back to your father."

-.-

True to his word, Sakura was not permitted to return home. Sasuke and the gang had visited her home while she was still in the hospital. Once Sakura had finally woken, Sasuke felt he could finally ease from her side for a bit. With the help of their friends, Sasuke went and packed up Sakura's belongings. Her father had tried to put up a fight.

"I won't allow you to take her!"

"I won't allow your drunken self to come near her again."

"What are you going to do about it Uchiha?"

Haruno broke his beer bottle and staggered toward Sasuke with the jagged end. Sasuke just sighed in annoyance. Itachi stopped Naruto from interfering.

"This is his fight."  
The man took a swipe at Sasuke, which he easily side-stepped. Twisting his wrist, causing the bottle to drop, Sasuke then twisted Haruno's arm behind his back. Then he tossed him aside. He wasn't much of a challenge, being drunk and all. After dodging a weak and slow punch, Sasuke returned with one of his own. There was a crunch of bone following the impact. Haruno screamed in pain as blood gushed from his nose.

"Haruno-san, you will not approach your daughter any further. If in the future, Sakura wants to to see you, that will be the only allowed visitation. Otherwise, I better never hear or see you."

So Sakura lived peacefully at the Uchiha mansion. Her health was perfect, unlike her past life. Apparently, the beatings had only just started, due to the fact, that Haruno had lost his job. Although Sakura felt for her father, Sakura never returned home or checked up on him or her stepmother. But a few weeks after the move, Itachi came home with startling news. Her father had killed his wife, and then himself. Sakura had indeed felt a heavy loss despite his cruelty, because he had indeed been her father.

No one tried to wipe the pain away. Sasuke and his family gave Sakura some breathing room, believing she would come to them when she was ready. Fugaku had handled the heavy business of the death and paid all the left debts so Sakura wouldn't worry. After all, she was eventually going to be an Uchiha.

Sure enough too, when the spring of their graduation came, Sakura and Sasuke announced their engagement. Naturally their friends were overjoyed, and Sasuke's family felt it was just doting their i's and crossing their t's. None the less though, the happy couple were finally going to have a wedding their previous lives never had.

However, the knowledge of her parents absence weighed heavily on Sakura joy. So on early mornings, before Sasuke rose, Mikoto and Sakura would go visit her birth mother. Mikoto had been childhood friends with Sakura's surprisingly enough, but Sakura's mother had eventually moved away, and Mikoto had never been informed of her death until after she met Sakura. For that reason, Mikoto loved Sakura twice as much, as her mother's beloved treasure. The visits helped Sakura's hurt eventually fade, and on that fateful day, Fugaku had walked her down the aisle.

Sasuke also dealt with heavy weight. He had been filled with anxiety, because in their previous life, Sakura had died on their wedding morning. So when he woke to an empty bed, Sasuke had rushed around in a panic. After a stern lecture from Tsunade, and a fist fight with Itachi, Sasuke calmed his fears and awaited Sakura at the church.

When they reunited at the altar, Sasuke and Sakura shared their vows, promising everlasting love.


End file.
